


Boundaries

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [20]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina needs to set some boundaries
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> @KyHasNoLife on twitter, go dm me or just comment any prompts

Maya was in Carina's bed. At Carina's apartment. With a very naked Carina lying next to her. Carina was lying on her stomach, her bare back was exposed, and even though her face was towards the wall, away from Maya, her right arm was draped over Maya's stomach. The blonde had put on a bra and boy shorts before they went to sleep, but Carina had been too lazy and just gone to bed.

"Bella, you're staring," Carina mumbled against her pillow, causing Maya to smirk, turn to the side, and start running her fingers along her girlfriend's back.

"I can't stop looking at you," She smiled as Carina moved her head to look at the blonde. Maya leaned down to kiss her softly, "Good morning."

"Buongiorno," Carina smiled into the kiss. Somehow, Carina had ended up on top of Maya kissing down her body, she was kissing along the blonde's stomach when the door to her room opened. "Carina, do you have any- OH GOD!" Andrew exclaimed as he walked in.

Carina quickly hopped off of Maya and covered them with the blanket. "Knock much?" Maya asked, annoyed. She had been wanting to spend the night at her apartment because there had been a lot of Andrew recently. After his breakdown, he moved in with Carina to have someone hold him accountable for taking his meds, going to therapy, and just taking care of himself, but it meant that Carina had been more hesitant to spend the night at Maya's apartment.

Which Maya was _fine_ with. She loved Carina's apartment, but she didn't love Andrew constantly walking in on them, or being there while they ate dinner together, or while they watched a movie together. "Sorry, I need more toothpaste," He explained and Maya rolled her eyes.

"There's extra in my bathroom," Carina smiled and nodded towards her bathroom. He walked into the adjoining room and Carina looked at the blonde who looked completely annoyed.

"Babe, I know you love your brother, and it's sweet, but you guys need to set boundaries! He's always there!" Maya complained and Carina kissed her shoulder softly, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Will you get me a shirt?" Carina asked quietly and Maya looked confused.

"Why?"

"For when my brother walks back in my room."

Maya had almost forgotten that Carina was naked and the only thing that would keep her brother from seeing anything was the thin sheet she had clutched around her body. Maya sighed and stood up to get her girlfriend the t-shirt she had that had been thrown on the ground the night before.

As she was grabbing it, Andrew walked out and scoffed, "Can you put on some clothes?"

"I'm grabbing clothes! Plus your sister is wearing less than me!" After that, her and Andrew started to argue about it and Carina sighed before yelling, "Stop! Please, stop!" Andrew and Maya both looked down.

"Andrea, you have toothpaste, go back to your room, please," Carina sighed.

"Maybe you guys should, you know, start to lock the door," He said as he started to walk out. "Maybe you should knock more!" Maya yelled, but he just shook his head and kept walking. Maya groaned as she made her way back to the bed, "I know you love him, but-"

"I know, he annoys you," Carina said sadly as Maya sat down next to her and offered her the t-shirt. "I don't need it, he's not gonna be coming back in here anytime soon. We can get back to what we were doing before," Carina smirked and went to kiss the blonde, dropping the t-shirt Maya grabbed back on the floor.

Maya enjoyed Carina's lips on hers for a little before pulling away and laughing at Carina's pout.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water, do you want anything?"

"You," The Italian pouted and Maya just shook her head before pecking the doctor's lips.

\-------------------------

She decided Andrew was probably in his room, so she would be fine in just a bra and boy shorts. She was on her way back to the room with the glass of water when Andrew came out and scoffed.

"You can at least walk around the apartment in clothes!"

"I'm wearing underwear! It's the same as wearing a swimsuit and nothing is visible, grow up!"

"I don't want to see my sister's girlfriend half naked!"

"Then don't look!"

"Dio mio! Carina!" He called out.

"You're going to your sister about it?"

"Si."

Maya scoffed and started to walk back to the bedroom, Andrew followed her. "Dude, she's naked," Maya warned as they got to the door. Andrew scrunched his eyebrows. "Then tell her to put clothes on because I'll be coming in in a minute." Maya rolled her eyes and walked in the room to see Carina, on her stomach, asleep, just like she had been this morning, the blanket was a little higher on her back then it was earlier and Maya wasn't in bed with her but she looked pretty much the same.

Maya got so caught up in just staring at the girl she forgot about Andrew who barged in a minute later. Okay so maybe he was right about locking the door.

"Carina!"

"Andrew, let's just leave her alone."

"I told you to tell her to put on a shirt!"

"She's asleep! I wasn't gonna wake her up just because you can't handle her bare shoulders!"

"It's not fair to me that you guys just get to do whatever, wherever! I live here too!"

\-------------------------

Carina loved Maya, and she loved her brother, but if they kept going on like this she wasn't sure how much longer either of those loves were gonna last.

She had fallen back asleep before them yelling woke her up again. She knew they were right there, but she didn't want to deal with it.

"You don't even live here, yet you're always here!"

"Because I always want to be with your sister who takes care of you!"

Carina groaned quietly against the mattress. Sleep. All she wanted was sleep.

"Just stay at your own apartment!"

"Just give me and Carina space!"

"Shut up!" Carina yelled as she flipped over, the sheets covering her body again. "Maya, hand me a shirt and shorts please. Andrea, we will talk about boundaries later, but right now I will discuss one very very important boundary, the most important one, no fighting in my room! You guys don't get along: sucks! Argue somewhere else that doesn't wake me up!" She snapped at them. Maya nodded before going to get the clothes Carina asked for, and Andrew just left the room silently.

"You had to pick a fight with him?" Carina asked angrily.

"He picked it with me!" Maya defended herself, Carina just took a breath and put the clothes on. "I- Can you please just try to get along? For me?"

"He has to try too!" Maya threw her hands up in the air.

"He will! I will talk to him about it he will," Carina assured the blonde.

"Should I go home?"

"Only if you want to. He works today, so I say, you stay here, we don't get interrupted. The three of us talk about boundaries, then we go from there."

Maya nodded. Part of her did want to go home. The part of her that was afraid tonight would result in a fight between her and Carina, but she more than anything, wanted to be with the doctor so she stayed.

\-------------------------

It was 6pm and they were on the couch, watching tv and drinking wine. "Andrew texted me an hour ago telling me he was going into a long surgery and he will not get back until around 10," Carina said as she ran her fingers around the rim of her wine glass. Maya hummed. "It means we have the apartment to ourselves for another three hours," Carina smirked to help get Maya to understand what she was hinting at, and Maya's eyes went wide as she realized. She grabbed her glass of wine and put it on the coffee table before doing the exact same with Carina's. She then moved to straddle and kiss the girl.

"I love you," She mumbled against Carina's lips. Carina kissed her softly, not responding. She didn't need to, Maya knew that Carina loved her. The blonde's lips moved to attack her neck, kissing and sucking the skin.

"Maya," Carina gasped softly when Maya bit and sucked at her pulse point. Maya moved them, so Carina was lying down with Maya kissing down her neck. She moaned quietly when Maya turned her lips' attention to the brunette's collarbone. She sat up and threw her shirt off before Maya pushed her back down, and started to kiss down her body. Carina moaned again and caused Maya to giggle against her stomach, they didn't even notice the door opening.

"Are you kidding me? On the couch?" Andrew complained when he saw them. Carina groaned in frustration.

"Andrew, you're supposed to be in surgery," Maya said as she pulled her body away from Carina's.

"The patient died- I- on the couch?"

Carina sat up and grabbed her shirt off the floor, "Sit down, and we will talk about boundaries now."

Andrew nodded as Carina put on the shirt and grabbed Maya's hand.

"I think that you guys shou-" Andrew started, but Carina cut him off.

"How much do you pay in rent every month?"

"What?"

"I love you, Andrea, I do, but how much rent do you pay every month?"

"None, you told me I didn't need to-"

"Look, I love you, so i let you live here for free, I don't make you pay for groceries or dinner, or anything, but all you do is complain about it, so either start paying me $200 a month or get over the fact that sometimes you're gonna see me or my girlfriend in a bra."

"I- okay, but can we set boundaries about stuff like couch sex? Please?"

"Nope," Maya finally spoke and Carina glared at her.

"Fine, but knock before you enter rooms."

\-------------------------

After setting boundaries (and everyone respecting them), Andrew and Maya started to get along. Like really well.

And then Carina had a whole new set of problems on her plate.


End file.
